18's Story
by hotaruchan
Summary: Occurs in an alternate time line similar to Future Trunks's except Krillin, Gohan, Chichi, are still alive


"Please don't be positive!" Juuhachi-gou silently begged as she looked at the small device in her hand. A blue plus sign slowly began to show itself on the surface. "Damn!!!" she cursed under her breath as she put a hand to her forehead. "What am I supposed to do now?" She slowly sat on the bed trying to absorb her thoughts. "Just one more time. Just like old times." she muttered under her breath with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Her and Krillin had been together for several months in secret. Her brother would never approve and nether would his friends. The secret had been blown out of the water when she got pregnant. As expected everyone was upset, especially Juunana-gou. He had even tried to kill Krillin. But what had surprised her the most was that Krillin had still supported her. Even after Marron was born. They stayed together until Marron was five.   
When you think about it, it was surprising they stayed together that long. A world-destroying android and one of the protectors of earth don't seem to belong together. She still let Marron visit Krillin until she was eight. That was when Juunana-gou had said that all that human influence would...whatever he had said.   
So things returned too as normal as they ever got. Then a year later (or two months ago from the time of flashback) While Juunana-gou was fighting with Gohan and Trunks, Krillin suggested they have a little bit of fun one more time, for the sake of old times.   
Which leads us back to the present...   
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Just one more time" she softly repeated to herself placing her head in her hands. I'm screwed.   
"What are you doing in there Juuhachi-gou?" Juunana-gou hollered. "You've been in there for an hour."   
Upon hearing his voice Juuhachi-gou jumped up in fright but then quickly regained her composure. "Nothing, I'll be right out." She quickly tossed the disturbing (at least to her) object in her hands into the trashcan and walked out as calmly as she could.   
Juunana-gou regarded his twin with suspicion as she walked out of her room. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.   
She shot him a cold glance. "Nothing, I'm fine!" "Must be that time of the month," he muttered, but unfortunately she heard.   
Juuhachi-gou whirled around and shot him the coldest glare she could muster. "Look it's none of your business so just leave me alone!! I said I was fine!"   
"Well obviously you're not fine or..." Juunana-gou started but was cut off when Juuhachi-gou blasted out of the house and flew away. "Where are you going!!!" he shouted but she was to far away to hear. 'I wonder what could have caused her to act like that.' Juunana-gou mused just as Marron ran in.   
"What happened? I heard yelling" Marron asked, "Your Mother flipped, that's what happened" Juunana-gou said with a scowl on his face.   
Marron looked confused "What do you mean?"   
"She had herself locked in her room for the past hour, and when I called her out she looked like she had seen the ghost of Dr. Gero. I tried to ask what was wrong and she blew up in my face, then flew off," he answered in an annoyed tone of voice.   
Marron walked to the door and looked at the sky in the direction in which her mother flew off with a worried expression on her face. "Where did she go?" she asked no one in particular.   
"Who knows" Juunana-gou said as he walked over and sat down in his favorite chair. "So much for visiting Costal City" he mumbled as he picked up a remote and flipped on the TV (Krillin had given it to Marron as a birthday present when she turned seven), and flipped through the channels. "Why can't these humans ever make some decent programs for once?" he growled.   
Marron simply shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a can of chicken soup and a bowl. She put the soup in the bowl and began to heat it in the microwave. The tune of the Flintstones theme song floated in from the living room. "That's Daddy's favorite show" Marron whimpered as the tears finally broke free. She sat down at the table and buried her face in her arms. "Daddy I miss you so much; it's been over a year since I've seen you" she cried as the sobs shook her body.   
'It's not fair!!!' her mind screamed. 'Why do mommy and Uncle always have to kill everybody? Why can't I see Daddy? Is he even looking for me? Does he even care?" The microwave dinged but Marron didn't even hear as her sobs rocked her into peaceful slumber.   
Juunana-gou opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in the recliner in the living room. The television was on some old black and white show. 'Must have fallen asleep' he reasoned as he flipped the TV off. He glanced up at the wall clock and gasped. 'Juuhachi's been gone for the past hour and a half and she's still not back!'   
Juunana sighed and walked into the kitchen where he noticed a now cold bowl of soup in the microwave and a sleeping Marron at the kitchen table. He opened the microwave and tossed the soup, bowl and all, into the trashcan. Then picked Marron up and carried her to her room.   
As he set her down on the bed he noticed the tears that lined her face. He gently took one of his fingers and wiped them away. 'Is it just me or does everyone have something their upset about?' he shrugged and walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind him.   
He walked back to the living room and sat down, absorbed in his own thoughts. Marron was like her dad, just as sentimental and goofy. Although in Marron's case she could actually make some one laugh without having to make a fool of herself. 'So much for separating them,' he thought. If anything it had just made Marron act more like Krillin.   
The other day Juuhachi-gou and himself were planning on 'paying a visit' to a few human cities when Marron had marched up and told them that they couldn't go. When they had tried to object and say it was what they were programmed to do, Marron had said that Dr. Gero died years ago, and it was stupid to follow the orders of a dead man.   
'That's true about Gero,' Juunana snorted, 'I made sure he was dead' but still there was a part of him that craved fighting and power. Had that always been there or had Gero put it there? Sometimes he wandered what they had been like before Gero turned them into the creatures they were today. Juunana-gou scowled. He hated Gero for doing that but then again he hated everything. It seemed like all he could feel was anger and hate. With his sister it was different, he regarded her as an equal, and with Marron...well he couldn't understand his attitude towards Marron. Juunana-gou sat back and awaited his sister's return.   
An hour later, Juuhachi silently slipped into the darkened room. She slowly tiptoed across the floor in hopes of not wakening anyone.  
"Where have you been," a harsh voice cut out. Juuhachi turned her gaze to her brother who had just stood from the chair in the corner.  
"Out," she replied harshly ignoring her brother's harsh stare.  
"Don't give me that!" he shot at her. "You lock yourself in your room for an hour. Then when I try to ask you about it, you blow up at me and run off to who knows where for two and a half hours. I want some answers!!" he basically shouted.  
"I don't need this" Juuhachi glared and stormed out of the room. Juunana followed her.  
"Where do you think your going"  
"Too see Marron" Juuhachi accelerated towards Marron's room. She walked into her daughter's room, and looked down at her sleeping form. Juunana walked in and watched as Juuhachi continued to stare at her daughter for several minutes with an unreadable expression in her eyes.  
Finally Juunana spoke, "Ok, you saw Marron, now what's going on,"  
"Shut Up!"  
"What's your problem!" Juunana spat.  
"Listen you think you're the only one to have problems, well your mistaken!! I have just as many if not more than you do!! You don't have any idea how hard it is do you, it's all just a game to you isn't it!!"  
"If you would tell me what it is then I could tell you!!!" Juunana shouted at his twin.  
"Just Shut Up!!!!" Juuhachi shouted back  
"Mama?" Marron shifted in her sleep raising her arm toward Juuhachi-gou.  
The twins froze, Juuhachi looked nervous at the aspect of her daughter possibly awakening during such a stressful time, but Marron made no further motions. Breathing sighs of relief they both quickly exited the room, to return to the living room. As they were exiting Juunana-gou finally noticed the stuffed teddy bear Juuhachi had in her hand since she had come back from wherever she was. 'May be a clue,' Juunana mused.  
They soon entered the living room, and Juuhachi leaned against the wall on the other side of the room with a far off look in her eyes. Juunana sat in his chair watching her.  
'What's her problem, and what's with the bear? Could it be a present for Marron no she would have given it to her in the room unless she wants her awake. That still doesn't explain why she is so uptight,' Juunana turned the reasons over in his head but couldn't come up with an answer to explain his sister's strange behavior,'maybe PMS' he thought.  
Juuhachi-gou suddenly cut her eyes over to the side and noticed Juunana sitting there, "What do you want?" she stated harshly.  
"First," Juunana paused for effect, looking his sister into the eyes. "What's with the bear?" Juuhachi's eyes turned wide with horror seeing the Teddy Bear was still in her hand. Juunana smirked seeing his statement had gotten to her, even so Juuhachi quickly composed himself and the harsh stare returned.  
"I found it," she said.  
"Where Toys 'R Us" he laughed, his smirk still on his lips.  
"No! I was flying around and found it!!" the distain in her voice was obvious.   
"Why would you even notice it a tiny teddy bear, lying on the ground amongst all the leftover garbage humans leave behind" he said his voice coated with sarcasm.  
"That they leave while their busy running for their lives trying to escape from us!!!" she yelled. 'How could he not understand!!!' she fumed.  
"A minor point," he said.  
"Fine take it!!" She yelled not caring anymore. "Consider it an apology present!"  
"For what?" he asked confusion underling the shout in his voice.  
She looked at him with a cool steady glare, the words slowly slid off her tongue hitting him with chilling shock.  
"I'm pregnant again."   



End file.
